The present invention relates generally to the field of software programs, and more particularly to debugging (i.e., finding errors in) a program that does not work correctly.
Programmers write “code” (e.g., software programs, applications, etc.—the generic term ‘program’ will be used throughout this document) to perform specific tasks, often turning something complex into something simple. It is rare that a program is totally correct the first time it is written and this may lead to the program failing before it successfully completes the task for which it was designed. A program that fails (or crashes) before completion would require the programmer to make changes to the program and to subsequently run it again. This iterative process to correct a program that does not execute properly is known as debugging.